


Поезд

by Riakon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: А что может случится в поезде?





	Поезд

Под мерный стук колес в одном из закрытых мест элитного поезда совершалось то, что совершаться в принципе не должно было. А именно в этот самый момент, если бы вы, решили поинтересоваться, чем же именно занимается достаточно юный, но властный хозяин фабрики игрушек «Фантом» а так же других изделий той же фабрики, то нашли бы его в крайне занятном положении. И это изменило бы все ваше восприятие этого шестнадцатилетнего паренька, который в данный момент ни много, ни мало — лежал под своим самым услужливым дворецким. 

Как же так получилось, что этот несгибаемей человек, с железной волей и расчетливым рассудком позволил себе такую маленькую, незначительную, но все — таки слабость — лежать под собственным дворецким? Ответ на сей вопрос был прост и незначителен. 

Сиэль по привычке сидел, удобно расположившись на кресле, но две бессонных ночи подряд сделали свое дело, и Сиэля банально сморил сон, и он, совершенно незаметно для себя принял вертикальное положение и поудобнее утроился на коротковатом сидении. За последние четыре года он сильно вытянулся, поэтому ноги, которые невлезали Фантомхайв вытянул прямо перед входом. И, разумеется, дворецкий ниже не стал, поэтому, не заметив ног своего господина он споткнулся и упал прямо на него. 

К несчастью, а может быть и счастью для обоих, а может быть и одного, сны Сиэлю Фантомхайву снились определенной направленности. Эротической. И это было поводом для отпускаемых шуток Себастьяна и смущения Сиэля, который так и не научился, не стесняться своего дьявольски обаятельного дворецкого. 

— Господин, да я вам, никак помешал... — С усмешкой протянул дворецкий, недвусмысленно намекая на то место, куда совершенно случайно во время падения мягко опустилась его рука. 

— Разумеется. — Торжественно покраснел Сиэль и спокойно констатировал факт. — Если ты это понимаешь, то попрошу все-таки встать с меня. 

— А лежа удобнее. — Ухмылка растянулась по губам, и предвкушение зажгло глаза алыми, дьявольскими огнями. 

Смущение Сиэля было очевидно, и констатировать его не пришлось, зато Микаэлис смог насладится своим любимым зрелищем — смущенным господином. В такие моменты Себастьян всегда вспоминал о том, каким бывает глава компании «Фантом» в моменты, когда он кончает и извивается под ним, то нежно шепча его имя, но тихо постанывая на ухо. Это просто не может не подстегивать к тому, чтобы перейти к активным действиям. Тем более, что господин совсем не против. Ну, почти не против. Нужно только слегка подтолкнуть к нужному результату. К примеру, слегка сжать ладонь на паху или нежно прошептать на ухо: 

— А ведь время у нас есть, господин... — Слегка усмехнуться тому, как вздрагивает под пальцами послушное тело, и тому, как жмурится непокорный господин, не сумевший унять желания плоти в силу возраста. А вот несколько лет спустя, придется придумывать новые способы уговоров упрямого и непослушного господина. 

— Себастьян! — Едва слышно постарался пристыдить демона Сиэль, но так как это было невозможно то просто-напросто прожег последнего взглядом, в который вложил все чувства, которые только испытывал на тот момент. И, разумеется, там было чувство нетерпения, желания, сожаления, неуверенности и стыда. Правда, делу это не помогло, а даже усугубило. 

Любые попытки протеста были уже обречены на провал — Микаэлис совсем не собирался отпускать господина, которого с такой сложностью заставил найти хотя бы четверть часа не на дела фабрики. 

Страстный поцелуй в губы, легкие укусы, нежный шепот и умелые руки на бедрах, губы на шее... Зажигательная смесь для одного-единственного, неповторимого, упрямого и нежного 

Сиэля Фантомхайва. Юный граф не смог удержаться и тихо простонал, но это не могло пройти мимо лучшего дворецкого, который поставил себе целью доставить максимально возможное удовольствие своему господину. И себе, вдобавок. 

Стройные ноги последнего в древнем роду Фантомхайв были освобождены из плена одежды, и Себастьян нежно поцеловав подъем в начале одной ступни, а потом и второй положил их себе на плечи. Легкие прикосновения языка к входу Сиэля заставили графа выгнуться и отдаться полностью прикосновениям дворецкого. Это было доверие, хотя это была и слабость представителя древнейшего рода. Слюна послужила смазкой на пальцах, которые раздвигали тугие мышцы прохода. 

Быстрые и в то же время плавные движения расстегнули брюки Себастьяна и достали оттуда возбужденный член с капельками смегмы на головке. 

— Аааа! — Закричал Сиэль едва Себастьян стал входить в него раздвигая внутренние мышцы. Боль накрыла плотно, опустилась на тело, с каждым миллиметром входящего члена зад жгло несчадно, так, что на глаза наворачивались слезы. 

— Потерпите, мой господин.. — Уговаривал Себастьян, шепча на ухо и лаская поникший член, но, не переставая входить. Лишь погрузившись полностью он задышал как загнанная лошадь и дал маленькому графу пару минут на то, чтобы привыкнуть. 

Едва взгляд Сиэля стал осмысленным, Себастьян резко вынул член из попки Фантомхайва и резко вколотил назад. Сиэль закричал, протяжно умоляя дворецкого: 

— Нет! Стой!!- Но эти стоны не могли остановить Себастьяна, который вначале медленно, а после и набирая темп трахал господина. Пара минут, и Сиэль сам изгибался в руках дворецкого и без капли смещения поддавался бедрами навстречу. 

Каждый толчок возносил обоих вверх, а может даже вниз — кто знает, когда имеешь дело с демоном? Высшая точка счастья была достигнута обоими одновременно в такт толчками поезда. Вперед-назад — они двигались в такт колесам, которые то отбрасывали назад, то толкали вперед. 

Дворецкий нежно целовал шею и плечи господина, в то же время жестоко и размеренно трахая на жестковатом сидении поезда. Это было безумие, которое накрыло двоих с головой, которое обещало им упасть так низко, что невозможно подняться и взлететь так высоко, что невозможно дышать. 

Финал был ослепительнее самого солнца и слаще тортов, которые делает лучший в мире дворецкий. Двое позволили себе утонуть при этом глотая дыханье друг друга. Единение, цельное и беспрекословное было достигнуто на пике удовольствия, на кончиках пальцев, которые переплетались друг с другом, на последнем выдохе, которое было нежнее, чем сама смерть. 

Позже, несколько минут спустя, отдышавшись и вытерев своего господина и себя самого Себастьян улыбнулся как кот, объевшийся сливок. 

— У тебя нет ни стыда, ни совести. — Упрекнул смертельно уставший и довольный Фантомхайв. 

-Как и у вас, мой господин. — Усмехнулся Себастьян, точно зная, что сейчас скажет граф. 

— Это ещё почему? — Удивленно поднял брови Сиэль и предсказуемо спросил. Все, как и ожидалось. 

— А разве её наличие не помешало бы вам так стонать и отдаваться мне в общественном транспорте? — Бровь демона выгнулась как тетива лука, который нельзя обвинить в несовершенстве. 

— Ты... — Начал Сиэль, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и не успел закончить, ведь его лучший дворецкий как всегда добавил. 

— Дьявольский дворецкий.


End file.
